


Fell!Papby + Boot Worship

by CoreSilence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boot Worship, Degradation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Safe Word Use, Smut, Underfell, Underfell Variants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreSilence/pseuds/CoreSilence
Summary: When Fellby wants to get dommed by that Gorgeous Tol Skele(TM). Of course, Fellby is a proud mofo so who knows if they can finish with those plans???? (I'm sorry, I can't take summaries seriously right now)





	Fell!Papby + Boot Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> Hey ho, I can actually write still! Amazing.
> 
> This is a late gift for SesuRescue's birthday! (I basically asked them to give me a ship and a kink yesterday since I gave up figuring out what they’d want ahahaha)
> 
> Hope you like!

It was funny how this played out, when thinking about the details of this whole meeting. The room was Grillby’s. In fact, everything here was owned by that flaming purple demon of a monster, from the lavished drapes and sheets, to the crop Papyrus was holding, and the ornate boots that he found fit him better than he would like to admit. 

It had been a couple of weeks since these soirees started to become a thing between the second in command of the Royal Guard and the owner of Snowdin’s (and perhaps the whole Underground’s) biggest club. It was surprising when Grillby had  _ courted _ Papyrus in a way that appealed to the skeleton’s standards. In fact, the former was rather polite and gentlemanly, a stark contrast to his regular vulgar attitude. It took a few dates (yes,  _ dates _ , as though Papyrus was worth the effort!) before Papyrus confronted Grillby about the formalities. After some discussion, and a disgruntled fire monster admitting to being absolutely smittened by the charms of the subtly quirky skeleton, the rest was history.

Their first time was fairly vanilla, again a surprise for Papyrus. The way Grillby treated him like royalty, kissing every inch of every bone, every lick of his flames a gentle caress which was completely different from the harsh world they lived in, was the action that cemented just how genuine the feelings his courter expressed truly were. 

Papyrus felt precious in Grillby’s arms, and that fueled his own trust and loyalty towards the latter. 

It took a few more times of the same thing before Grillby admitted to something deeper. There was a secret want that he could never admit to due to his status as powerful and in control: he wanted to be ordered. He wanted to be, in all the meanings of the word, subbed, controlled, belittled. Why? His excuse was that he was tired of always playing the role of the one in control, but it did not take Papyrus too long to see through that half-truth. Tired may have been a vague term to use, but the need to lower his guard was obvious. Everyone needed that respite at some point, so did he.

So, here they were. Papyrus, clad in a leather ensemble of corset, panties, gloves, and those boots, held himself stern and powerful, his status seeping through in elegance and grace, holding a leash with a delicate yet firm grasp. And Grillby? On the ground, shirtless, collar around his neck, cheek resting on Papyrus’s knee and hugging the skeleton’s leg in an almost innocent manner. The tired look of longing in those deep, light blue eyes made Grillby look like if he were in a trance. And Papyrus, internally, was eating up that look and demeanour with great fervour. 

“What would you like me to do, Sir?” Grillby spoke, a light puff of smoke coming out with his uncharacteristic soft tone.

Papyrus took a moment before responding, mostly to hide the giddiness that was rising in his chest, making his sole pulsate a little harder than usual. “A Little Man Like You Shouldn’t Be Speaking In The First Place,” he huffed, gently tapping the crop on Grillby’s other cheek, “But, Seeing As You’re So Eager, My Toes Are Cold.”

Papyrus shifted his leg slightly, making Grillby sit straight on his own. Then, raising his foot a little, Papyrus uttered the world “Lick”, and Grillby already lowered his head. 

It was a such a delicious sight, watching such a powerful monster at his feet,  _ licking his boot _ . But, Grillby had lovingly held the foot with both his hands, gently placing a kiss on the tip before letting his long tongue hang out. The first lick was shy, almost as if the need and Grillby’s regular persona were in conflict, but soon, Grillby was bringing the warm flames of his tongue over the leather of the boot with such reverence and dedication that it made the devout of any religion look like sinners. 

After every lick, Papyrus could feel his soul growing warmer, beating faster. The other licked at the tip, on top of the foot, even at the sole, all trying to please. And boy, was he pleasing this Sir. 

But, with a slow glance at Grillby’s crotch, Papyrus could see just how into this his partner was getting. And, he smirked.

“That’s Enough,” he barked, and Grillby stopped, “You Seem To Be In Such A Haze, You’ve Gotten Carried Away.” As he said this, he pointed at Grillby’s crotch. Grillby, however, did not look down: he knew he had a hardon in his pants. It ached, but he did his best not to show it.

Papyrus didn’t really care either way, his smirk already growing into a thirsty smile. But, he had to be patient. He had to make this perfect for the both of them.

He huffed, “Lean Back. And Open Your Legs, You Are Not Allowed To Touch Yourself.”

Grillby hesitated slightly, the conflict within him rising again, but he still listened, his expression still as dazed as before. As he spread his legs open, he felt himself blush blue. To Papyrus, this was possibly the most adorable sight of the club owner. To Grillby, this was skirting between his pride and his need to let go. 

Papyrus took in the view a little longer, commenting: “This Is Possibly The Best You Have Ever Looked.” Again, the conflict was rising, and he almost turned away out of embarrassment. He did trust that Papyrus would keep this between them, but the paranoia began to rise.

He didn’t have too much time to ponder deeply into that paranoia before Papyrus brought a foot gently onto his crotch, slowly applying pressure on the tent. Grillby grunted, closing his mouth and shutting his eyes tightly. It was when that boot began to rub his dick through the fabric that Grillby found himself opening his mouth again and letting out a shaky moan, his body trembling lightly. 

“Heh, You Really Like This, Don’t You?” Papyrus almost mocked in his tone, “How Disgusting, Getting So Hard Because Of Some Boots.”

The pleasure had begun to fill Grillby’s mind with a soft hum, but it was the distant cacophony in the back of his head that screeched about how pitiful and wrong this was. After all, he could destroy anybody! Why did Grillby need this to feel good!?

With a bit more sudden pressure on his dick, Grillby hissed, a stream of smoke floating to the ceiling. He opened one eye, only to be more turned on by the sight of the domming skeleton. The conflict continued, but he wanted to hold on a little longer. He wanted the pay off. (Especially since, now, Papyrus was stepping on his fuCKING DICK!)

“Look At You,” Papyrus continued, still new to his partner’s reactions, “So Small When Faced With Me. Just Imagine How Others Would React, Seeing You Like This.”

At those words, the paranoia shot up. All the pleasure he had felt until now was marred by the shame that had surfaced. This wasn’t Papyrus’s fault, Grillby had asked for this treatment. But, what if someone  _ did _ find out about this? That a powerful monster like him wanted to be pushed around, and humiliated, and belittled to nothing? He would really become nothing after that, wouldn’t he? 

Grillby’s Fight or Flight response began to act up. Holding himself down, his mind raced between running away or attacking Papyrus in this sudden panic. Thankfully, he had enough control to utter a single word that would stop this whole thing.

“P-pumpernickel!”

At the sound of the safe word, Papyrus quickly got his foot off, getting out of his seat and crouching to Grillby’s level.

“Hey. Are You Alright?” his tone changed entirely, concern all too apparent now.

“...” Grillby looked away, covering his face, “I’m...sorry. I got, ugh. Nervous, I guess.”

There was no judgement in Papyrus’s expression or actions; he leaned over, placing his teeth on Grillby’s cheek, slowly hugging him. “I Understand. It’s Hard.”

With that said, a moment of silence was had. Grillby slowly leaned into the hug, letting the paranoia die down, letting himself feel safe in the embrace. Papyrus held him in a way that felt overly protective, and the both of them felt right in the dim, purple light. 

“Well, emotions aren’t the only thing hard right now, aha…”

Of course, Grillby just  _ had _ to break the silence in a less than comedic way, according to Papyrus. The latter shoved Grillby onto the floor as punishment before adjusting himself in a more comfortable sitting position. 

“Well, Do You Want Me To Help With That?”

“By all means,” Grillby invited, “You’re still free to do as you please to me. Just...I guess I’m not ready for the harsher words.”

With a nod, Papyrus understood, gesturing with a finger for Grillby to move closer. Grillby swallowed dryly, still a little nervous, but followed the command. Papyrus would then wrap an arm around Grillby, letting the fire monster rest his head on the skeletal shoulder as he undid the other’s pants. Good thing Papyrus was good with his hands, or maybe the button was already undone. Either way, Grillby’s cock was let free, erection and all. Seeing this, Grillby found himself getting embarrassed again, turning his head away to hide his face as best as he could in the crook of Papyrus’s neck.

“Relax, That’s All You Need To Do,” Papyrus nearly cooed the order. He brought his hand closer to Grillby’s dick, gently placing a leathered phalange on the pee hole. This brought a soft gasp out of Grillby, who was trying his best to stay calm.

Now, Papyrus was sure he was going to make this pleasant for this stupid lug. As his hand grabbed onto the shaft and his thumb rubbed the urethra slowly, he could hear Grillby panting more shakily, hot smoke drifting from that mouth, onto his bones. He moved his thumb down to the back of the head, bringing out a moan from his partner. He continued, slow and gentle, a pace that Grillby was never accustomed to. Yet, Grillby found himself staying calm, trying to indulge in the feeling of being taken cared for.

Ironically, with this pace and after a few quick thrusts, Grillby found the rise of pleasure bringing him to a powerful climax, molten cum spraying out in one burst. It took awhile for him to come down from his high, panting hard and feeling limp. Papyrus nuzzled his cheek in reassurance, finding this a more suitable outcome than anything else they had planned.

“Was This Suitable To Your Tastes?”

“Y-yeah…” Grillby hugged back tiredly.

And Papyrus cooed, “Anything Else, My Beloved?”

Grillby would have gotten a shade bluer from that pet name if he wasn’t spent already. Instead, he simply hugged closer.

“Jus’...get me t’ bed. And...stay with me tonight, alright?”

“But Of Course, Grillby.”


End file.
